


john is DEAD

by whydragon



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydragon/pseuds/whydragon





	john is DEAD

One day all the trolls and kids were having a giant party but didn’t invite john because he was a huge nerdfag. But showed up to the party and was all like  
“I HATE U GUYS IM GANNA CAT MYSELF AND GO ON A DIFRENT PANET FACK U GUYS”  
Then john made a spacerocket but his dad was all like  
“SON DON’T U DO IT U TITSKELETON”  
But it was to lat. John was in the rocket with a rezor and went to a other planet but unstend of where he wanted to go he landed in the midnight crew’s hideout. To say they were pissed was an understatement. They were pissed like a door not getting sex in space. The crew started beating him to a bloody pulp, all of them expect deuce.   
“Guys stop” Deuce said in a womanly but manly but also childish voice   
“But why should we?” They realized that john the faggot and slick were gone. While they were wondering where the fuck they went. Slick busted sleuth’s office door with john’s bloody body and was all like  
“SLEUTH WHERE THE FUCK IS SATAN! I NEED TO MAKE A DEAL WITH HIM PLUS I NEED TO PUNCH HIM IN THE BOOBS!”  
“But slick, I AM SATAN.” said sleuth who is now satan but he didn’t get boobs so slick punched him in the dick  
“SLICK THE FUCK YA WANT YA NIGGA” satan asked slick in satanic voice   
“I NEED YOU TO GET RID OF THIS LITTLE SHI-“ slick stopped talking when dave came the fuck out of nowhere and hit slick in the head with his huge dongle and took john with him to a troll castle thingy and said  
“john you’re a faggot, I’m a faggot let’s get troll married” and john was like the fuck but the midnight crew, the felt, the trolls and satan came and were like   
“JOHN YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU MUST DIE” but satan was the only one who said this because he was more evil then kitties with machineguns. But satan reviled himself to be johns dad and everyone's like the fuck then sleuth came the fuck out of nowhere and began to eat john. When he was done eating everyone cheered him and made him hero of the universe because nobody liked john and wanted him dead anyway.


End file.
